The One When They Renew Their Vows
by jyvonne13
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary is coming up and they've decided to make this one extra special by renewing their vows. What surprises and challenges will they encounter along with way? Will they invite their families?
1. Sleeping In

**As I was looking through my vault of about a million FOP stories I wrote like five years ago, I came across this gem and decided that it would be a crime to not publish it. I've certainly had a good time rewriting it and adding more to make it even more amazing and full to bursting of Cosmo and Wanda fluffiness. I hope you like this one, let me know what you think of it!**

 **Also, shameless Friends reference in the title ^.^**

Chapter 1:

Sleeping In

Wanda woke up with a start one morning. She'd had the worst dream. She and Cosmo had been in divorce court. The documents were in front of them. The judge handed Cosmo a pen and he signed. Her heart literally broke into a million pieces. She had hoped he wouldn't do it, that he would tell her that he really did still love her and that he didn't want to do it. But he did sign and it was proof that he no longer loved her. She wanted to die on the spot.

She woke up in a cold panic thinking that it had really happened and quickly realized that it wasn't true. She was in their bed, in their fishbowl castle. His pajamas were thrown onto the floor at the foot of the bed and his side of the room was a mess as always. She lay back on the pillows and ran her fingers through her swirly hair, sighing with relief.

Her dream hadn't been entirely untrue. It had been two years ago that they found themselves in fairy court on the verge of divorce. Neither of them wanted it but due to misunderstandings, they thought the other had wanted it and they loved each other so much they were willing to give each other what they wanted. Right before he signed, Cosmo broke down and confessed to her how much he still loved her and that he never wanted to leave her. She had never been so relieved in her entire life. After almost 10,000 years of marriage he was a part of her. She couldn't imagine her life without him and she was eternally grateful that she would never have to live without him.

Yet that day still haunted her. Two years, unending love and passion, and a baby later, she never forgot how painful that day was. It still haunted her dreams sometimes. She wished she could forget.

She shook the thought out of her head. All that mattered at that moment was finding him and showering him in good morning kisses.

Before she got up she glanced at the clock and nearly broke into another panic. It was almost 12:00! How could she have slept so late! She was supposed to have gotten Poof up and fed hours ago and no doubt Timmy needed something. She hopped out of bed and started digging through her dresser for clothes when Cosmo appeared in the room.

"Hey snookie," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I can't believe I slept so late!" she exclaimed. "There's so much to do…!"

Before she could say anything else he placed a kiss on her lips to silence her. "Relax honey, everything is fine."

"It is?" she said in shock.

"Yeah. You were so tired this morning, I didn't want to wake you up. So I took care of Poof and Timmy. They're outside playing right now."

Wanda was surprised and she was extremely grateful to him for doing that. She reached out and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Cosmo."

"Come with me, I've got a surprise for you."

She followed him to their bathroom, again confused, but then she gasped when she saw that there was a bubble bath waiting for her complete with her favorite scented candles and rose petals in the tub. "Oh my god honey…" she said in shock.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed. Then she placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Good, you always take care of us so I wanted to take care of you today."

"You're the best husband ever!" She kissed him again. Before she could take her pajamas off and get in she looked at him sensually. "Are you gonna get in with me?"

His heart began to pound in anticipation but then he thought of Poof and Timmy. Yet the way she ran her hands down his chest was quickly making his sense of responsibility disappear. "Do you think Poof and Timmy will be okay?" he said as he lifted her nightgown over her head. At the sight of her lovely curves, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back outside if he tried.

She placed an agonizingly passionate kiss on his lips. "I think they'll be fine."

With that he pulled her close to him and kissed her harder than before. She hands quickly got to work and soon his clothes were off completely. They then got into the hot bubble bath and the room was filled with the sounds of their passionate kisses and moans.


	2. An Idea

Chapter 2:

An Idea

After their _very_ hot bath, Wanda was combing her hair and Cosmo had just finished with his tie. He looked at her for a moment as she sat there. She was so incredibly beautiful, to this day he was still in shock that she was his and that they could do things like _that_ together.

He flew over and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Mmm, I love you," she said.

"I love you too. I'm gonna go make sure Poof and Timmy aren't dead."

"I'll be out in a minute."

He placed one more kiss on her lips then went outside.

Just as she was about to go outside, she got a call from her best friend Sparkle and they talked for a while. Eventually she figured they were wondering where she was. Sure enough she heard Cosmo's voice in her head.  
 _Where are you?  
In the castle. Sparkle called me. I'll be right out.  
Okay snookie lovie.  
_She started laughing at that.

"What's so funny?" Sparkle asked.  
"Nothing, I was just laughing at what Cosmo said to me."  
"I didn't hear Cosmo."  
"Remember that telepathy link thing we have?"  
"Oh yeah. That is so cool. I wish I could do that."  
"I think you have to be with someone for a really long time to be able to do it."  
"Well you two have been together for longer than almost anyone else I know. Isn't your anniversary in a few weeks?"  
Wanda nodded although she couldn't see. "Yup it's in three weeks. It's our 9897th anniversary."  
"Wow, almost 10,000 years. That's an accomplishment. Hey, you know my aunt and uncle just celebrated their 10,000th anniversary last year and they had another wedding and renewed their vows. You should do that with Cosmo."  
Wanda thought about that for a moment. She imagined having another wedding as wonderful as the first one, getting to wear her wedding dress again and Cosmo looking as handsome as always in the suit he wore, and they'd remind each other just how much they love each other. "Wow, that's a great idea. Maybe we'll do that."  
"Should I start calling people?" Sparkle said excitedly. She always got excited over planning parties and things.  
Wanda giggled. "No, not yet. Let me tell him about it first."  
 _Wanda, Poof hit his head on a tree branch,_ Cosmo said in her head.  
"Oh no," Wanda said worriedly.  
"What happened?"  
"Apparently Poof hurt himself. I've got to go."  
"Bye girlie."  
*~*

That evening Timmy wished for one of his video games to come to life so they had a giant robot battle in outer space. It was a lot of fun and it went on well into the night. At this point it was almost 10:30 and Timmy had school in the morning.

"Woo hoo! We won!" Timmy said after they blasted the last robot.

"What's our next mission agent Turner?" Cosmo said.

"On to the next planet!"

"Let's continue tomorrow sport," Wanda said. "It's getting late."

"Aw, one more?" Timmy said disappointed.

"You're going to be too tired for school."

Timmy turned to Cosmo hoping he would be the fun one. "One more?" he pleaded.

As much as Cosmo wanted to keep playing, he knew Wanda was right. He'd made the mistake of making her feel bad by ignoring her before and he wasn't going to do it again. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Timmy sighed. "Alright, fine."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they were back in Timmy's room. Clearly he was tired because he closed his eyes as soon as his head touched his pillow. Poof was already asleep as well. Cosmo and Wanda went into their castle and put him to bed.

"Well that was a relief," Cosmo said afterwards as they went into their room. "That was the easiest time we've had putting Poof to bed in weeks."

"We should have Timmy wear him out all day more often," Wanda agreed.

She got into bed with what she and Sparkle had talked about on her mind as it was all day. She loved the idea but hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Cosmo about it yet. She was practically dying with impatience.  
Finally he came in wearing his pajamas and scratching his head. "You okay?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah, my head just itches. I must be thinking too hard." He crawled under the covers next to her.  
"You're thinking?" she said feigning surprised. "What are you thinking about dear?" she asked.  
"Our anniversary is coming up. I want to do something nice for you."  
She smiled and removed his hand from his head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about dearest. Goodness, was I telling you that by accident?"  
He looked confused. "No, why?"  
She tapped his nose playfully. "Because we think so much alike." He laughed and tapped her nose too. "Now, Sparkle gave me the idea today that we could have another wedding for our anniversary."  
Cosmo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would we have to have another wedding? We're already married."  
"I know. It's not an official wedding to get completely married again. It's to renew our vows. It would be like a wedding, I mean we could have it at the church and we'd wear wedding clothes. Does that make sense?"  
He thought for a moment trying to comprehend what she was saying. "I think so."  
"Good. So do you want to do it?"  
He thought about their wedding day thousands of years ago. He remembered how he felt that day watching her walk down the aisle and pledging her love to her. If this would be anything like that he surely wanted to do it again. "Of course."  
She smiled from ear to ear. "Yay!" She hugged him and kissed him.


	3. Wedding Planning

Chapter 3:

Wedding Planning

The two of them were just as tired as Poof and Timmy and went to sleep almost immediately afterwards. But they woke up early the next morning filled with excitement and spent almost an hour talking about their anniversary wedding until Poof started crying.

A little while later, they came out of the fishbowl with Poof and found Timmy packing things for school.

"We have good news you two," Wanda said.  
"What kind of news?" Timmy asked curiously.  
Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other. "We're getting married!" they said at the same time.  
The two of them looked confused. "Huh?" Poof said.  
"But you're already married," Timmy said.  
"Well we know that," Wanda said.  
"We're renewing our vows for our anniversary," Cosmo said.  
"And we're having another wedding ceremony," Wanda said.  
"Oh," Poof said.  
"Are we invited?" Timmy asked.  
"Of course you are silly," Cosmo said.  
*~*

Cosmo and Wanda spent the next few days wedding planning. They decided it would be at the chapel where they had their first wedding in Fairy World. They thought of decorations and came up with a long guest list. They felt like they were 22 again planning their first wedding when they were so young and new at love.  
Every time Timmy looked at them they were next to each other giggling like teenagers. He truly didn't understand his godparents. One moment they were acting all lovey dovey, next they were arguing like an old married couple (which they technically were), then they went right back to lovey dovey. Of course he was happy for them, it was just weird.  
One evening Timmy had just finished his homework and Wanda was sitting next to him rocking Poof.

"So is this gonna be like your first wedding?" Timmy asked.

"More or less," Wanda said. "But I don't think a day that perfect can be recreated...ouch!" She pulled her finger out of Poof's mouth. "You can't keep doing that now that you're getting teeth."

"Are you gonna get a new dress?"

"No...hopefully not." She still had her old wedding dress but she wasn't sure if she could still fit it and she was afraid to try it on.

"Let's see it."

"What?"

"I wanna see it. Please?"

Wanda hesitated for a moment. "Alright." She put Poof down and made the dress appear in front of them. It was a gorgeous fluffy white dress with off the shoulder straps hanging up on a black velvet mannequin. It wasn't that she had gained much weight since the last time she wore it, but after 10,000 years and a pregnancy she wasn't sure it would fit the way it did when she was in her 20s. With a wave of her wand the dress appeared on her and she was pleasantly surprised. It fit perfectly. She spun around and the skirt flew out around her.

"Wow," Poof said.

"It's really pretty," Timmy said in agreement.

Cosmo came out of the fishbowl. "Hey guys…" He froze when he saw Wanda. His heart nearly stopped. The room seemed to be getting hotter. He hadn't seen her in her wedding dress for many years. He felt the same way he had when he'd first seen her walking down the aisle in it: he couldn't think, he could hardly even breathe. She was _gorgeous_. "Wow…"

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it." He helped her hand then pulled her into his arms and looked into her pink eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Cosmo spent the following few days working on his vows. It turned out to be harder than he thought it would be. He had hoped that after being with Wanda for almost 10,000 years it would be easier than when he had just been with her for five years but boy was he wrong!

He'd written about 10 drafts so far and had trashed all of them. Nothing seemed to be enough to fully convey to Wanda how much he loved her.

He sat in a bean bag chair next to Timmy who was playing a video game and balled up another piece of paper and tossed it aside.

"You're not listening are you?" said Timmy who was getting super excited about getting to the last level.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm listening," Cosmo said distracted.

"What are you writing anyway?" Timmy paused the game and picked up the paper Cosmo had balled up. "Wanda, words can't possibly describe what you mean to me...you spelled possibly wrong."

Cosmo sighed in frustration. "Writing vows is hard."

"Because you keep misspelling words?"

"Not that...I mean, how can I ever say how much Wanda means to me?"

"What did you say last time?"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "Something along the lines of 'I'll love you forever.' I don't know Timmy, it was a long time ago. I don't even remember what I handoff breakfast this morning."

"Well, what does she mean to you now?"

"That's the thing Timmy. She's everything to me! She's too perfect for me to even describe, this is impossible!"

"Why don't you just say that then?"

Cosmo thought about that for a moment. "I guess that does make sense." He started to write again. "You're a genius Timmy, how are you still single?"

Timmy snickered. "Tell that to Trixie."

The words seemed to be coming to him a lot easier now. He wanted his entire wedding to be special for Wanda. He wanted to let her know how much he loved her and that they would never fall apart again. He had almost destroyed their relationship beyond repair and everything about that near divorce pained him. He needed her to know how much he loved her and how important she was to him. Hopefully his vows conveyed that.


	4. Invitations

Chapter 4:

Invitations

Late one night, Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on the couch in their living room in their pajamas with Family Guy on the TV. They always loved to watch these shows together. Their favorite kind of show was a good comedy and they loved to just sit down and laugh together.  
"Oh my god, you're Jesus! You're the messiah. You're here to bring us the good word!" Peter said.  
"What word?" Jesus asked.  
"Bird, bird, bird-bird's the word-a, word-a, bird…!"  
Wanda poofed up their paper of guests and started looking it over. "Cosmo, I think maybe we should invite daddy and your mom."  
Cosmo's eyes got wide. "What?! Why do you want to invite them?"  
"Because well…we didn't invite them last time and they said they'd at least try to accept our relationship now. Maybe it won't be as bad as it would have been back then…"  
"Wanda, are you sure? I mean, how do we know they're not going to come just to mess everything up? And what if when the priest says 'does anyone object', they're gonna object…"  
Wanda shrugged. "Well, it was just a thought. I just didn't feel right about leaving them out again."  
They sat there for a moment and then Cosmo sighed. The waved his wand and their names along with Blonda's appeared at the bottom of the list. Wanda looked at him surprised. "You don't mind?"  
He shrugged. "They did say they'd try to accept our marriage. So maybe things will be different now. Anyway it's not like I never wanted mama to see me get married in the first place."  
Wanda kissed him. "Thank you baby."  
*~*

The next afternoon Cosmo and Wanda were flying back and forth across Timmy's room nervously. Every few seconds Wanda would start to dial a phone number but then stop. Timmy was starting to get dizzy watching them.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad," Timmy said. "Like, what's the worst that Big Daddy can do?"

"Yell," Wanda said.

"Try to kill me," Cosmo said.

"Scream."

"Try to kill me."

Wanda sighed. "Timmy is right Cosmo. I'm going to do it." She dialed Big Daddy's number and it was the most agonizing few seconds in the world while the phone rang.

"No Vinny, that goes over there!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Hi Wanda."

"Hi Daddy," she said nervously. Cosmo was nearly squeezing the life out of her hand nervously. She didn't think she had squeezed his hand that hard when she was giving birth. "So um, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

"You're not pregnant again are you?!" he exclaimed. "I swear to god Wanda, if you're pregnant I'm going to take Cosmo's head…!"

Cosmo looked alarmed.

"No daddy! I'm not pregnant! I swear…!"

"Then what is it?"

"Cosmo and I are renewing our vows for our anniversary and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

There was silence on the other end.

"Daddy?"

"We're dead," Cosmo said.

All of a sudden Big Daddy appeared in front of them and Cosmo cowered behind Wanda. "Don't kill me! Wanda's not pregnant, I swear!" Then something occurred to him. Last night had been really hot...but what if something happened that they weren't expecting? Big Daddy would murder him! "You're not pregnant...are you?" he said to her.

"No!"

He was visibly relieved. "Oh good!"

"So let me get this straight," Big Daddy said. "You're having another wedding ceremony?"

"Yes," Wanda said.

"And you're renewing your vows?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to come?"

"Well, you know, we just figured we didn't have any family at our wedding and it would be nice if you'd come."

Big Daddy glared at them for a moment longer.

"I mean, I think it's kinda nice," Timmy said from where he sat on the bed with Poof looking on with interest.

"As if it weren't bad enough that you married _this_ guy in the first place, now you want _another_ ceremony...but I'll come."

Wanda let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you daddy."

"See you on the wedding," Big Daddy said before disappearing.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Timmy said.

"That was just the beginning," Cosmo said.

"Now we go to Mama Cosma's house," Wanda replied.

A bit later they arrived at Mama Cosma's house in Fairy World.

"Cosmo lo lo, I'm so glad you're here!" his mother exclaimed giving him a big hug and kiss. "And my little grandson!" She picked up Poof and gave him a hug. "And Timmy, you're getting so big!" She gave Timmy a hug and pinched his cheeks. She ushered them all inside and tried to slam the door in Wanda's face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my bad," Mama Cosma said sarcastically.

Wanda went through the door trying to hide her exasperation. This was going to be a long visit.

"So, mama, there was something we wanted to let you know…" Cosmo began nervously.

"Hold on a second hon," she said. She flew into the kitchen and came back with a plate of cookies. "I made 'I hate Wanda' cookies!"

Wanda glared at her.

"Mom…!" Cosmo protested.

"Relax darling, they're double chocolate chip, your favorite," Mama Cosma said handing him one.

He took a bite. "Well...they are good." He noticed Wanda roll her eyes and he put a comforting hand on hers.

Mama Cosma sat on the couch across from them and began bouncing Poof on her knee much to his delight. "So what was it you wanted to tell me dear?"

"Well, for our anniversary we're having a wedding and we're renewing our vows...and we wanted to know if you would come," Cosmo said.

Emotions played across Mama Cosma's face. First she looked shocked, then in denial, then angry, then her expression returned to normal. "Would you excuse me for a second dear?"

Everyone looked confused as she flew upstairs. A few seconds later they heard her scream.

Timmy was trying desperately to hold back a laugh. "Wow…"

Mama Cosma came back downstairs and resumed her place. "Of course I'll come dear," she said through her teeth.

"Well, um, great," Cosmo said not sure whether this was going to turn out to be a big mistake.


	5. The Jealous Sister

Chapter 5:

The Jealous Sister

The next morning, Wanda was sitting on the floor in the castle playing games with Poof. Timmy was eating breakfast with his parents and they were waiting for him to be ready to go to school.

She glanced up at the TV at the Fairy celebrity news report.

" _This just in Blonda Fairywinkle breaks off her two year relationship with Jonathan Dare. The two were engaged and set to be married early next year. More info will come as the story develops…"_

Wanda rolled her eyes. She would have been more surprised if her sister had been able to keep up a relationship. She was so spoiled no one ever stayed with her for very long and her many marriages had all ended badly.

Cosmo appeared next to them. "Hey guys." He stacked a block on top of Poof's tower then their baby picked up a dinosaur toy and proceeded to destroy it while making roaring sounds. That made both of them laugh.

"Look at this," Wanda said pointing to the TV.

Cosmo snickered. "I don't expect any more than that from her these days."

"Maybe yesterday was a bad time to send out the invitations."

Cosmo shrugged. "It could be worse."

All of a sudden their castle started shaking. It was Timmy tapping on the glass.

"I guess Timmy's ready for school."

After school they all went to the park. They made a really elaborate sail boat and pretended to be pirates while sailing down the river. The boat stopped at the other end of the park and Timmy put a Jolly Roger flag into the ground.

"I hereby claim this island in the name of the Crimson Chin!"

All of a sudden Blonda appeared in front of them. "Oh em gee, _why_ are you out here in the dirt," she said with disgust even though the ground was covered in soft grass and flowers. She picked an invisible speck of dirt off her rhinestone covered sandal.

Wanda glared at her. "Hello to you too Blonda."

Blonda ignored that. "Wanda you're not going to believe what just happened to me," she said smoothing her expensive dress.

"Your fiancé left you."

Blonda looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"It was all over the news this morning."

"Well FYI, he didn't leave me, _I_ left _him_."

"Why?"

"I realized he just wasn't right for me. He bought me a red Ferrari when I _specifically_ said I wanted the white one."

"The nerve of him," Cosmo said sarcastically.

"I can't spend my life with someone like that."

"I don't think he can spend his life with someone like you either," Cosmo said under his breath. That made Timmy laugh.

"Did you get our invitation?" Wanda asked changing the subject.

"Well yeah but _my_ problems are more important."

Wanda bit back an insult. "Are you going to come?" she said instead.

"Why do you want me to come? Was I not important enough to come last time?"

Cosmo could tell this was going to turn into another one of their long arguments. He poofed up some comfy chairs and himself, Timmy, and Poof as well as some popcorn.

"Are they ever going to stop?" Timmy asked him.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show. This is going to go on for a while."

"All you ever did back then was insult Cosmo!" Wanda said in frustration. "Why would I have invited you to my wedding?!"

"Because Cosmo is a moron!"

"We thought it would be nice to have family members there. Daddy is even coming!"

"Well I mean like first of all the whole idea is stupid. You're having a wedding ceremony for what? It's not even going to be high class so why even bother?"

"Oh my god, all you care about is money! You know, when two people _actually_ love each other, money doesn't matter! But I guess you wouldn't know that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You can't even stay married for more than three years! You wouldn't know what love is if it bit you in the face!"

Blonda looked shocked. "That's not true…!"

"Yes it is, that's why they never stay with you! You're nothing but a spoiled brat and you push them away!"

Blonda looked hurt for a moment, she knew everything Wanda said was true. But she quickly wiped the expression off her face. "Well you know what?" she said getting in Wanda's face. "At least I live a fancy, high class, rich lifestyle, with all the money anyone could ever ask for and don't have to deal with a stupid husband and snotty little brat and a reckless godchild! All I need is myself and that's more than you could ever say! And I'd rather die than go to your stupid wedding!" With that she disappeared.

"Aw that's it?" Timmy said disappointedly as Cosmo got rid of the chairs and popcorn.

"I don't believe her!" Wanda said still fired up. "She's ridiculous, she doesn't know what she's talking about! I can't believe I ever thought it would be a good idea to invite her!"

"Honey, just forget about it for now. If she doesn't want to come, it's fine," Cosmo said.

The glimpse of Blonda's hurt feelings hadn't slipped past her and the more she thought about it she felt bad. "Do you think I went too far?"

Cosmo kissed her cheek. "No, Blonda will forget about it and it'll all be over."

That evening Wanda still felt bad about their fight and she worried that she really had hurt her sisters feelings. She knew she wouldn't feel better about it until she apologized so she decided to go to Blonda's house.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said to everyone else who was playing a board game in Timmys room.

"Where are you going?" Timmy said.

"I need to go talk to Blonda for a bit."

She appeared in Fairywood in front of Blonda's lavish white mansion. A butler opened the door for her. "Can I help you?"

"Is Blonda home?"

"Right this way."

He led her through the crisp, sparkling white mansion to the back door where Blonda was sitting on the back porch overlooking the pool. There was a glass of wine in her hand and a bottle of the expensive drink on the table. Her usually perfect eye makeup was smudged and her eyes were red.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked.

Blonda looked startled to see her and the depressed look on her face was quickly replaced but a cold one. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I, um, I felt bad about earlier," Wanda said sitting in the chair next to her. "I'm sorry."

Blonda looked away from her as the tears sprang in her eyes. She took another sip from her wine glass. "Forget it...you were right."

"What?"

"You were right. Everything you said was right. None of those guys ever stayed with me because _I_ made them leave. I don't know I guess...I guess I'm just not capable of being with someone."

"That's not true."

"Well look at you. You have a sweet godchild and a beautiful baby and you have a _wonderful_ husband who loves you. I've never had anything like that. And the fact that you've been married to him for almost 10,000 years and you love him that much that you're renewing your vows is incredible. No one would ever do that with me. I push them away before I ever get to that point. I'd almost rather have a life like that."

Wanda was shocked by Blonda's confession. "Really?"

"Really. You're very lucky Wanda." She hesitated for a moment. "I'll come to your wedding."

Wanda put her hand on hers. "Thanks Blonda. That really means a lot to me."


	6. Special Gift

Chapter 6:

Special Gift

The next afternoon they were walking home from school with Timmy. It had been a crazy day. Crocker had been way too close to discovering them, so as revenge Timmy made him fall into a trap door with alligators. To celebrate, they stopped for ice cream on the way home.

All of a sudden a fairy with a receding bright orange hairline and a post office uniform appeared in front of them. "Mail for Cosmo and Wanda."

"We're Cosmo and Wanda!" Cosmo said.

Wanda took the letter. "Thank you sir."

"Who's it from?" Timmy asked after the mailman disappeared.

Wanda opened the letter and read it. "Dear Cosmo and Wanda, please come to my house as soon as possible. Love, Cupid."

"I wonder what he wants with us," Cosmo said.

"I guess we're going for Fairy World then," Timmy said.

Within seconds they appeared in Fairy World in front of Cupid's huge pink mansion. They were outside of the golden gates with big heart on the front. Everything seemed to be pinker and fluffier than anywhere else in Fairy World.

"How do we get in?" Timmy asked looking wearily at the love birds surrounding the gate glaring at them.

"Like this," Wanda said pressing the red button on the gate.

"Yes?" said Cupid's voice over the speaker.

"It's Cosmo and Wanda," Wanda said.

"Do I know you?"

They all exchanged a confused look.

"You asked us to come," Wanda said.

"I did?" he said in a clearly sarcastic voice.

"Yes," she said slightly frustrated.

There was silence for a moment. "Come in," Cupid finally said.

The huge gate opened and they walked up the brick sidewalk to the front door which opened when they approached. They walked into the huge mansion and down the large entryway.

"Cupid?" Cosmo called.

"In here!" They found him in a gigantic living room sitting on a big luxurious couch being fed chocolate strawberries by a beautiful girl with long golden hair and wearing a silk white robe. He sat up when they came in. "I'm so glad you're here!" he said coming over to them.

"Cupid, do you want more strawberries?" the girl asked in a delicate voice.

"Go upstairs honey, I'll be there in a little while," Cupid said to her. She then disappeared.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Timmy said.

"I don't," Cupid said flatly.

"Then...who's that?"

"Let's just say she's a one time thing," Cupid said.

"But you're the fairy of love."

"Exactly, I'm the fairy of love, I can have whoever I want! Why stick to one girl?"

"So, why did you ask us to come?" Wanda asked, changing the subject.

Cupid clapped his hands together. "I heard through the grapevine that you're renewing your vows for your anniversary. I'm guessing all that break up nonsense is over and done with?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked down for a moment. It wasn't a thing they really wanted to revisit. "Yeah…"

"Good! You can't break up even if you wanted to."

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"They're soul mates. Their souls are locked together so tightly at this point they're practically morphed into one. I don't think even _I_ could untangle them. If they ever tried to break up, they'll always find their way back to each other."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a surprised look that quickly turned into a loving smile. They'd had no idea this was true and it made them very happy.

Before they could say anything, Cupid spoke again. "There aren't many soul mates in Fairy World. And it's not very often that two fairies stay together long enough to renew their vows. Fairies are very difficult when it comes to love. They get bored with each other very fast. But you two are special. Because of that, I'm offering you an anniversary gift."

"Wow, thanks Cupid," Cosmo said.

"I'm giving you a honeymoon after your ceremony."

"To where?" Wanda asked.

"The Ritz Resort."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a shocked look. The Ritz was the most luxurious resort in Fairy World!

"We can't afford that," Cosmo said.

"All expenses paid," Cupid said.

"But...who's going to look after Timmy and Poof?" Wanda asked.

"I've arranged for your children to be taken care of."

"By who?"

"Your friends Dana and Jeff have so graciously offered."

"I'm in!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda's friends were awesome. If he was going to be babysat by anyone, he'd rather it be them.

"But…"

"Oh my god you guys, just go!" Timmy said. "We'll be fine here, I swear."

Cosmo took Wanda's hand in his. He could see it now, the two of them living the fancy life at The Ritz, spending their days at the pools, sightseeing, having fancy dinners, and having some _real_ time alone to just be two fairies in love. "I'll go if you go."

The thought brought a smile to Wanda's face as well. Another honeymoon with her husband sounded perfect, no worries, no responsibilities, just the two of them together and able to do whatever they wanted. "I think it sounds fantastic."

"Wonderful! I knew you'd say yes," Cupid said. "Have fun. Don't have _too_ much fun." He glanced at Timmy and Poof. "You two might end up with another sibling when they come back," he said with a laugh.

Cosmo and Wanda blushed.

Timmy and Poof looked confused.

"What?" Poof said.

"Aw never mind, you're too young," Cupid said. "Alright, get out of my house. I've got a date."

They went through the front door.

"What did he mean we'd have another sibling when you get back?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Well Timmy, there's this thing called the wands and the wings," Cosmo said. "And if you get two fairies alone long enough with no protection…"

Wanda put her hand over his mouth and gave him a look that clearly said shut up. "Don't worry about it Timmy. Cupid was just joking around."


	7. The Ceremony

Chapter 7:

The Ceremony

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. They went to Fairy World bright and early to prepare for the ceremony. Timmy had told his parents that he was going to Chester's house so they won't suspect him being in Fairy World all day. Soon everything had been decorated and the guests were coming in and taking their seats.

He and Poof were in a dressing room with Cosmo while he got ready.  
Cosmo stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his hair that never seemed to want to stay down. He was wearing the same white suit from their first wedding because he liked it and he didn't want another one. He had been saying his vows over and over again all day trying to remember them because he kept having this feeling he would forget them. Finally he gave up on his hair. "Hmm, I know I'm forgetting something…oh no, what are my vows?" he said starting to panic. "I'm forgetting something important and now I forgot my vows! Let's see, Wanda I promise to…oh no, now my head is blank! Where am I supposed to stand…"  
"Daddy," Poof said handing him his tie.  
"Oh, thanks kiddo." He put it on.  
"Cosmo stop panicking like that. You'll be fine," Timmy said. "Take a deep breath, in." He and Cosmo took a deep breath in together. "And out. Out Cosmo! You can't hold your breath forever!"  
"See Timmy, I can't even remember how to breathe! How am I going to remember what to say to Wanda?"  
"Don't worry Cosmo. I'm sure when you're up there with her something is just going to click inside of you and you'll remember everything," Timmy said.  
Cosmo nodded knowing he was right. That's how it was before. He was panicking so much he had been trying to find a way to discreetly exit the chapel so he wouldn't have to go through with it.  
But as soon as he saw her everything fell into place, much like it always did when he was with her. His vows came out perfectly and he didn't even need to look at the "I do" he had written on his wrist before the wedding.

Suddenly the door opened and his friend Jeff came in wearing his black best man suit and his brown hair swept off to the side as usual. "Are you decent?" he asked as he came in.  
"Most people knock before they ask that," Cosmo said.  
"Wassup T, wassup Poof," he said to Timmy and Poof giving them a high five. He turned back to Cosmo. "It's about to start, are you ready?"  
"I'm always ready for her," Cosmo said. He picked up Poof and they flew (or in Timmy's case walked) to where the wedding was taking place.

Wanda was in another room with her friends and her sister getting ready. She was wearing her beautiful wedding dress placed the veil on her head.  
"You look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful Blonda?" Dana asked.  
Blonda shrugged. "I guess. But she doesn't look _nearly_ as beautiful as me."

Despite her and Wanda's exchange a few days ago, Blonda had been complaining all day to downplay the fact that Wanda looked prettier and much happier than she ever did at her dozens of weddings. Everything she said that day had been true, she had never felt half of what Wanda did at any of her weddings and she was more jealous of her sister than she wanted to let on. Sure she always called Cosmo an idiot, but if she had a man who was even half as kind to her as he was to Wanda then she would be satisfied.  
"Oh stop that, it's a special day for her. She looks gorgeous," Sparkle said.  
Wanda was only half listening to them. All she was thinking about was Cosmo and the vows she would make to him. After all that had happened to them the past few years, she felt like this needed to be done. Especially since they had been on the verge of divorce. It was two years ago but she thought about it every day and it still hurt a lot as she knew it did to him as well. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about this. She had told herself she wouldn't cry but right now she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through this wedding without crying. They were okay now and they were always going to be okay.

"Hey now, stop that crying," Dana said poofing up a tissue and wiping her eyes carefully. "You're going to mess up your makeup."  
There was a knock on the door and Wanda told them to come in. Their red haired friend Miranda came in. "Ooh, look at you. You look gorgeous! We're starting in a few minutes; you'd better come out here. Are you ready?"  
Wanda nodded as she got up. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Cosmo stood at the altar with his heart pounding nervously. The scene was familiar, with the exception of Big Daddy and his mother sitting in front of him looking at him critically. He tried to ignore them. If he kept paying attention to them then he would start panicking and he really would forget his vows. He could do this; he knew he could do this for her. Her, Wanda, his wife, his true love. He was so ready for her.

That's when he saw her.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her dress fit like a glove and was as beautiful as before, the only difference being her hair was shorter now and her make up was done differently. Wow, he really remembered all of those tiny details. He locked eyes with her and a huge smile formed on her face. His heart was about to burst out of his chest the closer she got. Finally she reached him and she took his hand.  
"Friends, family, god children and children, we are gathered here today to celebrate the 9,898th wedding anniversary of Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Cosma. If anyone objects to this re-union speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Wanda and Cosmo froze. Their families were in the audience now. They hoped with everything they had that they would not say anything and to their surprise they heard nothing. Of course Mama Cosma and Big Daddy desperately wanted to, but decided against it.  
"Very well. Cosmo and Wanda have spent many happy years together and choose to renew their vows before all of us today. Cosmo, please recite your vows to Wanda."  
Cosmo held her hands and looked into her eyes. Those sweet pink eyes that so obviously burned with love for him. At that moment he knew that he really could do this. "Wanda, we've been through a lot in these 9,898 years. Some of it was good, well most of it was good, but some things were bad, especially recently."  
She knew he was talking about their near divorce. She was right when she said it still hurt him too. She circled her thumb around his hand comfortingly.

 _Its okay_ , she said gently through their telepathy.

It surprised him, they didn't have it during their first wedding.  
"I promise to be by your side always Wanda, no matter what. I've never loved anyone the way I love you Wanda. And I'm so grateful that you've loved me and put up with me over these years. I promise I'll always return it and love you with all my heart and soul forever."  
Wanda felt the tears sting her eyes again. "Oh Cosmo," she said softly.  
"Wanda, recite your vows to Cosmo."  
"Cosmo…" she could hardly speak feeling like she would break down crying. A tear slipped from her eye and he wiped it away.  
 _You can do it,_ he said.  
She smiled. "I love you so much Cosmo. We've been through so much together and we'll be through so much more. But whatever happens, it doesn't matter as long as you're by my side. I promise to love you and cherish you always. I always knew you were perfect for me baby, you're my true love, my soulmate. We promised forever and that's how it's going to stay. You and me, hand in hand, forever."  
"Cosmo, do you promise to continue to love and cherish Wanda through sickness and health, rich or poor, life or death, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Wanda, do you promise to continue to love and cherish Cosmo through sickness and health, rich or poor, life or death, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Before Wanda could react, Cosmo pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She had done the same to him before, now it was his turn to smother her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back and the audience applauded behind them. They broke off and looked at each other and saw that they both had tears staining their faces. They both laughed.  
"Look at us," Wanda said wiping his face.  
He wiped her face. "You know this was the best idea you ever had." He kissed her. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Cosmo." She kissed him again passionately.


	8. Reception

Chapter 8:

Reception

After the wedding it was time for the reception. Everyone was at their seats, Timmy eyed the big wedding cake on the table across the room, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma were still looking critical and Blonda was brooding. Before Cosmo and Wanda's wedding dance, their friend Dana came up in front of everyone.

"I'd like to say a few words about my best friends Cosmo and Wanda," she said. "I've known them since high school and ever since then they have been, without a doubt, the most incredible couple I've ever known. Anyone who knows these two knows how much they absolutely love and adore each other. After 9,898 years, I'm so happy that they are still as strong as ever and I'm so happy to have seen them renew their vows today."

Applause rang out through the room. Wanda and Cosmo gave her big hugs.

"You're the best!" Wanda said.

"No, _you_ are," Dana said. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Now it was time for them to do one of their favorite things which was dance together. The music began and they held each other close as ey moved across the dance floor. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were just in a state of pure bliss.

After their dance, they cut the cake and were now sitting at a table with Timmy and Poof who was on Cosmo's lap.  
Cosmo leaned close to his wife. "Want me to tell you something?"  
"What?"  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
She giggled. "I love you too."

Timmy had never seen his godparents look so happy. They had smiles permanently plastered onto their faces. He didn't blame them. When they were up at the altar it seemed to be a very emotional moment for them and as much as he hated to admit it, it even brought him close to tears. "So are you two gonna start acting like newlyweds now?"  
Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" they said together.  
"And talking at the same time?"  
They laughed. "Maybe."

"Well...I'm glad you're happy. I've always wondered what your wedding was like and now I know."

Later they were holding Poof and whispering sweet words to each other when Big Daddy came over to them. They expected some harsh words and him voicing his disapproval of the whole thing but what they heard was very unexpected.  
"I'm proud of you. Both of you."  
They were so shocked they could hardly speak. "You are?" Wanda said.  
Big Daddy nodded. "Yes, I am. I understand that you really love each other. And it's okay, I can't break that up. Cosmo, I know this is very late, but I accept you into my family as my son."  
A happy smile appeared on Cosmo's face. "Really?"  
Big Daddy nodded. He hated that he was saying these things, he never thought he ever would. But after seeing this whole wedding ceremony and hearing the things they've said to each other, there was no denying that they were truly in love. He saw how happy Wanda was and as much of an idiot he still thought Cosmo was, he wanted her to be happy. "Yes."  
"So I can call you daddy now?"  
"Let's not take it too far."  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you daddy," Wanda said. She handed Poof to Cosmo and gave her father a big hug. She was so glad her father was now accepting that she loved Cosmo. Yes, it was late but at least it happened.  
"You're welcome sweetheart." He gave Cosmo a hug as well then flew off to contemplate everything he just said.  
"I never thought I'd see the day," Cosmo said still in shock.  
She kissed his cheek. "I told you it was a good idea to invite them."  
"You think mama will say it now?"  
Wanda shrugged highly doubting it. "I hope so."  
Not long after Timmy was occupied with Cosmo and Wanda's friends who adored him. Soon Mama Cosma came over to Cosmo and Wanda. She knew she had to say something about this wedding; she just had to think of what exactly she should say. But of course, she was much more stubborn than Big Daddy was and she couldn't let them off as easy.  
"Hi mama," Cosmo said.  
"Hello my Cosmo lo-lo. And Wanda," she said less enthusiastically.  
Wanda sighed. Maybe this wouldn't go as well as it had with her father. She felt a little better when Cosmo held her hand. "Did you like the wedding mama?" he asked.  
"Oh yes dear, it was beautiful." She sighed. She knew she couldn't deny her sons happiness anymore. Here he was with a cute little baby in his arms and a wife by his side who he so clearly loved with all his heart. "I see you two are very happy together. I'm glad you've found someone like that Cosmo."  
"You are?" Cosmo said surprised.  
"Yes I am dear."  
"So you'll stop trying to break us up? You'll accept me into your family too?" Wanda said hopefully.  
"I still don't like you Wanda. However, if my Cosmo lo-lo is happy, there's nothing else that can be said." She kissed Cosmo on his cheek then flew away.  
"Does that mean she'll stop?" Wanda asked.  
Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't get my mother."


	9. Afterwards

Chapter 8:

Afterwards

The rest of the evening was spent at the reception dancing and having a lot of fun. Cosmo and Wanda were so happy. Memories of their first wedding flooded their minds and they were very happy to have new memories to add to it that included their son and their godchild on their special day. They spent the rest of the day dancing and cuddling and being affectionate with each other with their hearts full knowing that they vows they said to each other would be a reminder that they would always be okay.

The day was over and they went back to Timmy's house. Thousands of years ago they would have been off to their honeymoon at Fairy Falls but that was before they had the responsibilities of kids to take care of. The two were super excited to go to The Ritz after dropping Timmy and Poof off.

"That was so much fun guys!" Timmy said excitedly as he kicked off his shoes.

"It sure was," Cosmo said kissing Wanda who held a sleeping Poof in her arms.

Jeff and Dana appeared in the room still wearing their wedding clothes. "You guys ready to party?!" Jeff said.

"Yeah!" Timmy and Poof exclaimed.

"Jeff, Timmy and Poof need to go to bed," Wanda protested.

"Nonsense Wanda, it's only 8:30," Jeff said. "We're gonna order some pizza and ice cream and it's gonna be awesome!"

Timmy gave Jeff a high five. "Can you be my babysitter forever?"

Wanda face palmed. How could leaving Timmy and Poof with Jeff have ever seemed like a good idea? Jeff was Cosmo's best friend, the two were one and the same. She would come home and they wouldn't have slept all week and the city would possibly be blown up.

Dana put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Don't worry Wanda, I'll look after all three of them and make sure _someone_ doesn't go overboard," she said throwing a look at Jeff.

Wanda gave her friend a grateful look. She was sure they had similar experiences as godparents dealing with their husbands. "Thanks Dana."

"Now, it's time for you two to go have fun," Dana said.

"We left a list of instructions in the castle," Cosmo said.

"Everything Poof needs is in his room," Wanda said giving her baby a hug and kiss.

"Make sure he doesn't miss Sesame Street," Cosmo said. "It comes on at 8:30 every morning. If he misses it, you'll regret it."

"Timmy needs to be at school at 9," Wanda said. "Don't let him convince you to let him skip."

"Guys, we've got it under control," Jeff said. "We've had godkids before, we know how to take care of them: get them to school, keep them out of the mud, and make sure they don't overdose on candy."

"Now, go have a good time," Dana said.

"Let's go baby," Cosmo said to Wanda. The two waved their wands and then they were in Fairy World at The Ritz resort.

The place was huge and seemed to be made of solid gold. The waterfall at the front of the building changed colors and it looked gorgeous under the night sky. They went inside, hand in hand, and were even more surprised. Everything was gorgeous, they were almost afraid to touch anything, it looked so expensive that it was break if they even breathed on it. Then they went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" said the receptionist. Even the people who worked there looked more glamorous than normal hotel workers.

"We have a reservation," Wanda said.

"Name?"

"Cosmo and Wanda."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you."

A concierge appeared next to them. "I'll take your bags," he said taking their suitcases and disappearing with them.

The receptionist handed them a key. "You're in the honeymoon suite, room 920."

"Thank you," they said. Then they went up to the ninth floor to find their room.

"This is way too amazing," Wanda said looking around in amazement.

"I know, I can't believe Cupid did this," Cosmo replied.

They found their room and they both gasped when they walked inside. It was enormous complete with a huge bay window, fancy french doors leading out to the balcony, a sparkling gold chandelier, and a huge heart shaped bed surrounded by candles and covered in roses.

"Wow," was all Cosmo could say.

"Cupid really didn't spare any expense," Wanda said, equally amazed.

She then locked eyes with her husband. Her incredible husband who she had shared so much with that day. It was a culmination of all the love they had shared over the last 9,898 years and the obstacles they had overcome. She felt like they had come full circle. The last time they'd had a wedding ceremony and went on their honeymoon, they were young and naive and had no idea what was in store for them. All they knew back then was that they loved each other and wanted no one else. They swore to love each other and make things work for the rest of their lives and up to this point they had done just that.

Cosmo brushed his fingers lovingly across her cheek and looked into her rosy pink eyes that had captivated him since the moment he first saw her. He was the luckiest fairy in the universe to have her. She was the most incredible woman he had ever known. He would hold on to her and cherish her no matter what life threw their way. They'd had so much thrown their way at this point but they had overcome it. He knew they always would.

He swept Wanda off her feet and she giggled as he twirled her around the room in a dance to the music in their hearts until they stopped right at the foot of the bed.

Wanda pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. "Today was incredible."

He placed his forehead on hers. "It sure was." He kissed her. "Thank you honey."

"For what dear?"

"A lot of things. For coming up with the idea to renew our vows. For marrying me 9,898 years ago. For being with me and making me happy."

"Aw honey, thank you for being the most amazing husband in the entire world." She gave him another loving kiss. His mouth was so warm and sweet as always. It sent a rush of love through her veins as she gripped him tighter and he pressed against her. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. "It's still our wedding night," she whispered sensually. "You know what that means?"

That it was. Cosmo felt his heart flutter with anticipation. This moment was special: the end of a long and beautiful day of renewing their love and time to seal that love in a way that only he could. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

She immediately moaned into his mouth deepening their passionate kiss. Her hands got to work pulling off his white jacket, undoing his tie, and working on the buttons on his shirt. He reached behind her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. She stepped out of it as it fell down around her feet. She then pulled him over to their bed and he lay her down and got on top of her.

Passionate kisses and moans filled the room as they started to take the rest of their clothes off one by one. There was no hesitation, every kiss and touch was deliberate. They knew what they was doing this time around. He knew every way to make love to her and she knew every where to touch him to bring him to the peak of his pleasure.

He smiled against her lips. This was definitely going to be a wedding night to remember.


End file.
